Made For Us
by Almicah
Summary: AU Callie comes back from college and meets Arizona again. 4 years have passed since they met the last time
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is me starting a new fic. It's totally AU and all the characters will be younger and not doctors. I'm sick and I couldn't sleep from all the coughing and suddenly this popped up in my head. "Unexpected Love" is on a real hiatus at the moment, the writer's block is the size of a country. As for "Destination"…we'll see about that last chapter.  
The lyrics I used for this were from the song "Stay" with "Hurts", I didn't really use them in a special order or whatever.  
**  
Arizona turned the sign saying "Open" at the bookstore, the same bookstore she's been working fulltime at since she graduated High School. Four years later here she was, still working from 10am to 5pm, every day except Saturdays when she worked to 2pm and Sunday when she had a day off. She hadn't moved from New Bern, NC in all these years. Most of her friends had gone to college to make something of them. Arizona didn't really have the choice; it was either to be a marine like the rest of the family or to work at the bookstore.

Her great grandmother had started the bookstore 40 years ago and in 15 years when her mom retires it will be her turn. What she really wanted to was to be an elementary school teacher, to work with tiny humans. Not waiting every Monday for sleezeball Mr. Jennings to come in and undress her with his stare. The authority issues have been the problem, if she only could once; just once stand up for herself without crying it would be great to get out of this hellhole. Sure it's a beautiful town, but this wasn't her dream.

She started to unpack some new books in the back when she heard the door opening and the bell rang.  
_  
"Just a minute" _She yelled thinking that it must be Mr. Jennings again and cursed herself for having the teeny shorts this morning. But it was summertime and really hot outside.

She didn't hear the usual 'No problem sweet cheeks' knowing that with cheeks he meant butt cheeks and hoped that it was maybe someone else. When she got back in to the store she froze. She literally couldn't move when she saw the woman she fell in love with in high school.  
_  
"Calliope" _She said almost whispering it to herself. Arizona almost thought that she was daydreaming.

Then Callie looked up from a book.  
_  
"Arizona" _She gave her a small smile. Callie knew that Arizona's mom owned the bookstore, but she didn't think that Arizona would be here. They hadn't talked since the day after their high school graduation_. "How are you? You still work here? You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you" _She said coming closer, and before Arizona knew it Callie wrapped her in a hug.

God it felt good, she had missed the latina and seeing her after all these years made her feel so much, mostly embarrassment.

**FLASHBACK THE DAY AFTER THE HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATION**

_"You have to tell her Arizona, it's either today or maybe you'll regret it for the rest of your life, who knows when she'll come back" _Teddy said concerned. She knew that Arizona had a crush on Callie Torres ever since Callie moved here from Florida. However she never said how she felt to her and now was the time.  
_  
"I don't know Teddy, she's leaving today and now it's not the time, like really I need to work soon" _She said turning around moving to sit on her porch.  
_  
"We both know that your mom gave you the day off. Look I'm not someone that should preach about saying that you love someone, but remember last year? Owen graduated and I didn't tell him and he joined the army. I wake up every morning regretting that I didn't say it to him, to let him know that I was in love with him even if he wasn't in love with me. Now he could die without knowing how I feel" _Teddy said with sadness in her eyes, she looked away from Arizona feeling that the tears were going to come soon.  
_  
"Okay"_ Arizona whispered  
_  
"Okay what?" _Teddy looked up at her._  
"Okay I'll tell her, but if she rejects me then...then you'll be the one having blood on your hands" _She said quickly.

Teddy laid her hand on Arizona's.

"Arizona you're not going to die" She said trying to comfort Arizona.  
_  
"I think I will if she rejects me. I mean not literally, I'm not that desperate. Look I've had this pink bubble for years and I've been thinking of a million ways of how I could say it to her. And I've seen it and it has always ended with a kiss, but in reality I really don't think that is how it's going to go"_ Arizona stared intently in Teddy's eyes.  
_  
"Why wouldn't she kiss you? I mean she did have that…whatever it was with Erica Hahn before Hahn's parents shipped her off to boarding school. So you know she likes girls, and you're hot Arizona, hotter than Hahn so don't worry" _Teddy said reassuringly.  
_  
"Yeah you're right, I am hot, hotter than most girls" _She said and Teddy started to laugh at Arizona being so humble.  
_  
"Yeah well use your self-confidence when you tell Callie about your feelings. You're already friends; you hang out all of the time. There's nothing to be afraid of really" _Teddy said convincing herself more than Arizona that everything would turn out okay.  
_  
"Except for rejection" _Arizona said shaking her head smiling_ "Yeah well I'm going to talk to her, I just need to wait for Del to bring back the car"_ She said trying to postpone her "meeting" with Callie.  
_  
"You can have my car" _Teddy said enthusiastically.  
_  
"Wow Teddy you seem more excited about this then I am"_ Arizona said before taking Teddy's car keys.  
_  
"I almost think I am"_ Teddy whispered to herself as Arizona walked away

Arizona had to try to start the engine 3 times before the car started.  
_  
"Break a leg" _Arizona heard Teddy yell after her.

The car ride would only be about ten minutes. Callie lived in a nice mansion outside the town; her parents were fairly rich with her dad being a CEO of a company she really didn't know much about.

The car jerked a few times and Arizona felt more and more nervous, but before she knew it she pulled up to the house. She sat in the car for a few minutes before stepping out of the car looking at the huge white house.  
_  
"Okay calm down, everything is going to be just fine. Or not. I'm hot no doubt about it, but I'm poor compared to her" _She mumbled to herself and then she looked at Teddy's rusty old Acura that used to be white once in its life_ "And my ride is really not helping" _With that she went up to the porch and knocked on the door.

Mrs Torres opened the door.  
_  
"Hello Arizona, how are you?" _She asked nicely. Maria Torres never really liked Arizona, she knew that Arizona was gay and once she even said that Arizona would go to hell. She said it in Spanish of course, but Arizona knew how to use Google translate. At least she didn't hate Arizona as much as she hated Erica, since Erica was the one that "turned" Callie gay. Callie's family hadn't taken it well and they almost threw her out of the house, but her dad changed his mind after Arizona's father had talked to him.  
_  
"Hi Mrs Torres, I'm good and you?"_ She asked with her usual perky voice  
_  
"I'm just fine"_ Maria answered plainly

_"So…is Callie home?"_ Arizona never said Calliope in front of Callie's mother that would just piss her off since Callie doesn't let Maria say Calliope.  
_  
"Yes, she just finished packing; she should be down any minute. She is going to our house in France for a few weeks. Maybe she'll meet a nice Frenchman" _Maria said being overly optimistic.

Arizona gave a nervous laugh  
_  
"Yeah maybe" _She smiled, trying to make the smile look real, when what she really wanted to do was to puke. The thought of Callie with some hot Frenchman made her feel sick.

Then she saw Callie coming down the stairs  
_  
"Hi Arizona!" _Callie said giving Arizona her best megawatt smile.  
_  
"Callie"_ Arizona smiled trying not to stare, or drool for that matter.

Callie turned to her mother.  
_  
"Where is dad? He was supposed to give me a lift to the bus station, my bus leaves in just 40 minutes" _She said  
_  
"Callie I still can't believe you're taking the bus, it's so…ugh I don't have a word for it even"_ She said and Arizona could see Callie roll her eyes.  
_  
"Yeah mom well first of all it's only to the airport and second of all the buses are just fine. They're pretty clean" _Callie said  
_  
"Pretty clean? I just don't want you to get AIDS on the bus" _She said shrugging

Callie frowned at her mom; she couldn't believe she just said that  
_  
"Okay mom, FYI you don't get AIDS by just sitting on a bus" _She said and before the conversation could go further Arizona interrupted them.  
_  
"I can drive you"_ She said and then she saw Maria looking over her shoulder  
_  
"In that?"_ She said wide-eyed  
_"Mom" _Callie warned glaring at her mother before turning to Arizona _"Thanks that would be awesome" _Arizona loved when Callie said awesome; she'd gotten that from her. Callie quickly took her bags and gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek _"Bye mom"  
_  
When they sat in the car it took Arizona 3 times again to just get the engine started.

_"Crap, stupid car it always takes 3 tries to start it, I'm sorry Callie" _She smiled apologetically  
_  
"What? No don't be sorry, it's not your fault Teddy's car works in these mysterious ways" _She laughed and Arizona relaxed a bit.

Arizona turned on the radio and felt sick when she heard the songs lyrics

_My whole life,  
Waiting for the right time,  
To tell you how I feel.  
And though I tried to,  
Tell you that I need you,  
Here I am without you.  
I feel so lost, but what can I do?  
Because I know this love seems real,  
But I don't know how to feel.  
_  
'Shit' she thought to herself, of all the songs in the world this was the one that had to come on.

As she wanted to change the name of the song Callie pushed her hand away. When their hands touched Arizona could feel the electricity.

_"Don't…I love this song" _Callie said so Arizona let it be on. _"So how come you came by the house? We said goodbye yesterday_" Callie asked.  
_  
"Oh no nothing special really, I wanted to talk to you before you left"_ She said nervously  
_  
"Okay about what?" _Callie asked her, she felt that the blonde was nervous but didn't want to say anything because it would make her even more nervous.

_"You know, let's talk at the bus station. I always get distracted while talking and driving at the same time and I don't want to kill a baby that's crawling on the street looking for its pacifier."_ She said not taking her eyes of the road.

Callie looked at her intently feeling that something was up  
_  
"Okay, I really don't think babies are crawling on the street looking for their pacifiers" _She laughed at the sentence _"But we can talk at the bus station" _She smiled.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, Arizona was glad that there weren't any more love songs on the radio. However the rain had started to pour and Arizona had trouble seeing the road. She was thankful though since she could use that as one more reason to ignore Callie at the moment.

When they arrived at the bus station they pulled out Callie's bags from the car and they saw that the bus had arrived. Neither had an umbrella so they stood in the pouring rain and Arizona couldn't really take her eyes of Callie. Her hair was wet and she had raindrops rolling down her cheeks. All Arizona wanted to do was to kiss the latina. Callie looked at her watch.

_"The bus leaves in 10…so what did you want to talk about?" _Callie asked curiously

_And before you,  
I had nowhere to run to  
And nothing to hold on to.  
I came so close to giving it up.  
And I wonder if you know  
How it feels to let you go?  
_  
'Okay here goes nothing' Arizona thought to herself. As a child she had been taught that if you pull off the band aid fast it wouldn't hurt. Same thing goes with vaxing your legs. So what she needed was to do this fast.  
_  
"Okay…uhm I really don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it Calliope" _She said nervously.

_"I have to admit that you're starting to scare me Arizona, just tell me what it is" _Callie was starting to get worried.

_"Okay, okay" _Arizona whispered as she was trying to calm down herself _"I love you Callie" _She suddenly blurted out and Callie's eyes almost popped out. She was starting to open her mouth to say something but Arizona raised her hand to stop her. _"I need you to listen to me because I have to say this really quickly without interruptions or I won't be able to say it. I love you Callie, I've had a crush on you since I saw you the first time. And now you're my friend and I love you and not only like a friend. More in the way of that I want to do things with you that are totally inappropriate for friends"_ Arizona said and Callie still had a shocked looked on her face. She really didn't have a clue; Arizona had never tried to make a pass at her. _"I know you have to go and all that but please stay. I look like a crazy person right now standing in the rain telling you all this. But please don't leave…don't get yourself a hot Frenchman and marry him in his big mansion, because I don't have a big mansion" _Arizona had started to ramble and Callie found the blonde cute standing in the rain rambling, however the things she said were too much too handle.  
_  
"Arizona"_ Callie said quietly and Arizona knew that Callie didn't say her name in a good way. She said it in a rejection way.  
_  
"No please don't, don't say anything okay" _Arizona said feeling the tears starting to come to her eyes. The rain was pouring in her face and the tears weren't as visible, but Callie could see them and it hurt her that the blonde was sad.  
_  
"Arizona, look at me" _Callie said lifting Arizona's chin calmly and the blonde followed the order. "I love you too" Callie said smiling and it gave Arizona some sort of hope _"You're one of my best friends Arizona" _Callie said and Arizona lost control of herself and kissed Callie. As quickly as she put her lips on Callie's she also pulled away as quickly.  
_  
"I'm IN love with you Callie" _She enunciated 'in'. _"Please stay okay don't go please just stay"_ She said begging which she never ever does.  
_  
"I'm sorry Arizona"_ Callie said feeling that she was close to tears herself, but she didn't know what to do. _"My bus is leaving" _She said before throwing in her bags in the bus. She turned to say goodbye to Arizona and gave her a hug, she pulled away slightly and whispered  
_  
"Goodbye Arizona"_ in Arizona's ear before going on the bus.

_We say goodbye in the pouring rain,  
And I break down as you walk away. (Stay) (Stay)  
'Cause all my life I've felt this way,  
But I could never find the words to say. (Stay) (Stay)  
Stay, stay.  
_  
Callie found her seat on the bus and when she looked down she saw Arizona standing with her face buried in her hands. It hurt Callie seeing Arizona like this, it's not the latina didn't feel something towards Arizona because she did. She was just too afraid to admit it, she had got her heart broken too many times.

The bus started to roll away and Arizona looked up trying to see Callie. She locked her eyes with Callie's and Callie gave her a small smile before turning her head away from her.

Arizona stood in the rain and touched her own lips still feeling them tingle since she kissed Callie.  
_  
Stay with me, stay with me,  
Stay with me, stay with me,  
Stay, stay, stay, stay with me.  
_  
**  
END OF FLASHBACK  
**  
What Arizona didn't know back then was that it would take 4 years before she would see Callie again.

**A/N 2: So Yay or Nay? Should I continue it or is it crappy?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews, they really make me smile and encourage me to write faster :)**  
**  
_  
__"Arizona"_ She gave her a small smile. Callie knew that Arizona's mom owned the bookstore, but she didn't think that Arizona would be here. They hadn't talked since the day after their high school graduation. "How are you? You still work here? You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you" She said coming closer, and before Arizona knew it Callie wrapped her in a hug.

God it felt good, she had missed the latina and seeing her after all these years made her feel so much, mostly embarrassment.  
They pulled away and Arizona wanted to run away. Callie was back and she acted like she didn't remember the time they last saw each other. Maybe Callie was acting this way because she didn't want Arizona to feel uncomfortable she thought to herself, however Arizona felt uncomfortable anyways.

Arizona gave Callie a smile and nodded her head nervously  
_  
__"Yup I'm still working here"_And then there was an awkward silence and Arizona felt like she had to say something _"So you cut your hair?"_She said to Callie and immediately cursed herself for not having something else to say.  
_  
__"Yeah…uhm I've actually had this haircut for two years now"_Callie said  
_  
__"Well I wouldn't know"_Arizona murmured looking through a book about Jewish cooking.

_"Yeah about that"_Callie exhaled and rubbed her forehead "I'm sorry that I didn't keep in touch" She smiled apologetically  
_  
__"It's okay I don't really blame you considering…"_ Arizona trailed of still looking down reading pie recipes.

_"What?"_ Callie asked dumbfounded but soon realized what Arizona meant. Callie had thought about that day many times and regretted her actions. But she still didn't know what she was supposed to do, she liked Arizona more than she wanted to admit and she was shocked so she ran. Or got a bus to be more precise, because that was what she did back then. _"Arizona if you think that I didn't keep in touch because of the incident at the bus station then you're wrong."_She said trying to reassure the blonde that she had gotten it wrong.  
_  
__"Incident?"_Arizona laughed looking down at the book before she slammed it shut and laid it down harshly. She then looked up and looked at Callie. In to those brown eyes she used to want to drown in. However now Arizona was pissed._"Is that what you call it? An incident? I poured my whole heart out and you just left…so you said that the incident wasn't the reason you didn't keep in touch. So what reason did you have?"_She asked lifting her eyebrows waiting for an answer.  
_  
__"I'm sorry…I…I really didn't know what to do or to say back then"_Callie paused before she continued "I don't have a reason for not keeping in touch, I really don't know why I didn't" She said silently.  
_  
__"You're sorry? Well I guess that makes everything just fine"_ Arizona said sarcastically

_"Well Arizona you waited a long time before telling me all that, so you're not the victim here. You should've said something earlier and not ambush me in a raining bus station"_Callie replied back starting to feel some anger herself. She couldn't understand why Arizona was this angry; Callie thought that Arizona would be happy to see her. She knew she was happy to see Arizona.

"You know what" Arizona said walking past Callie and opened the door of the store_"I think it's time for you to go, the other customers are feeling uncomfortable by this situation"_ She said waiting for Callie to leave

Callie looked at the blonde shaking her head  
_  
__"What other customers? We are the only people in here"_Callie said almost laughing at the bizarre situation  
_  
__"Yeah well I'm sure Mr. Jennings will be here soon and he is a regular here so I don't want to lose him since he's a loyal customer"_Arizona said plainly, knowing that she would love it if Mr. Jennings stopped coming to the bookstore  
_  
__"Mr. Jennings as in the creepy Mr. Jennings that came here but never bought anything he just stared at your mom?"_Callie said confused  
_  
__"He's buying books now"_Lie. Arizona said before pointing on the wall behind the cash desk.

Callie looked where Arizona pointed and saw a pink sign, around it there were butterflies, rainbows, flowers, hearts and other crap.  
**  
**"We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone."

Callie laughed at the sign and looked back at Arizona that wasn't amused at all. She was still standing holding the door.

_"So what you're going to kick me out of the store?"_Callie asked sarcastically

_"No I'm not going to kick you out, but I am telling you to go before I call the authorities since your behavior is disturbing"_Arizona said, she wouldn't call the cops on Callie, but Callie doesn't know that.  
_  
__"Haha mature, so you're going to call the cops on me for being in your store? You're unbelievable and you are quite disturbing."_Callie said and came to the door and looked into Arizona's eyes, Callie was a bit angrier now. _"You haven't really changed a bit, you're still the same juvenile Arizona that has never left New Bern"_Callie said angrily, but when she saw Arizona's hurt face she almost regretted saying the last few words. However Arizona had said some hurtful things too which kind of made them even. Kind of

Callie left and Arizona stood at the door and watched Callie walk away. This was not how she thought her first meeting with Callie after all these years would go. She stood for a few minutes crying, both from sadness and anger before walking back to the shelves and started to pick up some books from a box, she then heard the door open.

She quickly wiped away the tears and hoped that it wasn't Callie coming back.  
_  
__"Morning sweet cheeks"_She heard a voice.

Mr. Jennings of course, who else? Arizona thought to herself.

Crap

The day went on peacefully; Arizona sat and read the second book in the Twilight saga. Her younger cousin forced her to read it and Arizona needed the time to pass. When she got home her mom had already made dinner.  
_  
__"Hey honey, how was work?"_Arizona's mom Kate asked her daughter. Arizona was an exact copy of her mother just 25 years younger.

_"The usual mom, Mr. Jennings came and stared, there were a lot of people around lunch time, I had almost trouble keeping up"_Arizona said tiredly, she didn't want to tell her mother about Callie. Kate knew about Arizona's crush back in high school and bringing up that Callie was there would just make Arizona's mood even worse.

"_Oh honey, Jennings is a creep that I'll never forget"_ Kate said remembering him staring at her every day when she worked in the store. Even the older Jennings men used to come to the bookstore and stare and creep out both Arizona's grand mother and her great grandmother. They never said anything to their husbands since they knew that the Jennings men had some gene that made them like that. And it wouldn't really help them if Arizona's father went to prison for assault. Now it's Arizona's turn since she's the one working in the store while Kate works with everything else.

_"Maybe we should hire one more person"_Kate said, she didn't want Arizona to have a too big workload.

_"Yes mom, even if it would be annoying to have to teach someone about how everything works it would be nice to both have some company at the store and to have someone helping out. But I want to approve of the person"_Arizona said thankful for having help around the store.  
Arizona helped her mom making food and started to think about what Callie said about Arizona never leaving New Bern. She did leave New Bern; she had a month long road trip with Teddy after the graduation trying to get the Callie-catastrophe out of her head.

_"Mom, do you think I'll get stuck in New Bern?"_ Arizona said cursing herself for letting Callie get to her.  
_  
__"What's wrong with New Bern sweetie? I've been here all my life, why did you think about this all of the sudden?"_Kate said looking at her daughter; she didn't understand where this came from.

Arizona shook her head and laughed  
_  
__"Nothing's wrong with New Bern mom, you know me thinking about random stuff"_She gave her mother a fake smile not wanting to hurt her mother's feelings with saying that there is a world outside New Bern

The two Robbins women started to set up plates the table when Arizona's father Daniel arrived home. Daniel had been a marine for a long time, but later he started to work as a police officer at NBPD. He was a tall man that looked less intimidating than he really was  
He walked over to Arizona and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then he walked over and kissed his wife. Arizona was amazed by how her parents still loved each other after 30 years of marriage.

_"How are my two favorite women this day?"_He asked cheerfully

_"Good"_They said in unison and they all gave each other weird looks.

Arizona's father broke the silence

_"So…I met Carlos Torres today or more precisely I pulled him over since he drove his Beemer 20 mph over the speed limit again"_He laughed_"Anyways he said his daughter Callie was back in town and I know that Arizona and Callie used to be good friends. So I invited them over for dinner tonight"_He said smiling proudly thinking he did something good. He and Callie's father had become good friends since Daniel convinced Carlos to accept Callie for who she is. Arizona felt sick for having to deal with Callie again.

She was not in a mood for that.

"Daniel you can't just invite people, I haven't made that much food" Kate exclaimed

_"Oh come on Kathleen we both know that you always make too much food. Besides look at Arizona" He pointed at Arizona "She's so thin I don't think she eats, their daughter Aria doesn't eat either, I don't know about Callie but she probably doesn't eat either and Maria is jammed up with botox so she probably won't eat much. That leaves us with food for 3 people kind of"_He said smiling

Kate gave him a glare

"Okay maybe the part about Maria was mean" He said still smiling  
_  
__"First of all Arizona eats, Aria eats and Callie probably eats too. Maria doesn't use botox by the way"_She said  
_  
__"Oh really? How can she look like that then?"_He said and immediately regretting what he said  
_  
__"Look like what? A young model? I didn't know you looked at your best friend's wife in that way!"_Kate said feeling hurt  
Daniel came closer to his wife  
_  
__"I'm not okay? What I mean was that how can she smile without us seeing the smile. You know that I love you and only you. I don't even know how I fooled you into marrying me. You're much better than me"_He said pulling his wife into a hug.  
_  
__"Smooth talker"_Kate said hugging her husband.

Daniel looked at Arizona that stood there annoyed and gave her a smile and thumbs up. Arizona smiled at her father for knowing what to say to avoid pissing his wife off.

As they pulled away Kate turned to look at Arizona and decide what they would do.  
_"Mom I think there is enough food and I'm sure there will be left-overs. I lost my appetite anyways. Would you mind if I went to a friend's house?"_She asked and her parents were surprised.

_"Why Arizona? I invited them for dinner mostly so you could catch up with Callie. You're an adult person and I can't force you to stay, but it would be very rude to not be here at the dinner."_He said not understanding why Arizona was acting this way, now she was giving him some sort of puppy eyes and that killed him. _"Look, your friend can come so we'll set up one more plate"_ He said smiling.  
_  
__"Thanks dad, I'm going to go and call her"_Arizona said smiling and hugging her dad.  
_  
__"So who is this friend?"_He asked Arizona  
_  
__"Oh it's Sadie"_ Arizona said smiling before going off to call Sadie.

Kate gave him a glare for inviting more people by the minute without consulting with her. Now it wasn't just anybody it was Sadie Harris. The pair looked at each other wondering what was really going on.  
_  
__"I'm going to go buy some alcohol"_Daniel said heading towards the door  
_  
__"What you're leaving me with all this?"_Kate asked feeling a teeny bit of panic. The Torres's are rich people and even though Carlos isn't a snob, Maria certainly is. So Kate always felt a pressure having them over. The Robbins family wasn't poor, they were upper middle class, but they didn't have a private jet like the Torres family.  
_  
__"Kate, you have Arizona and I'm a cop so I know when something is up. And something is up and I have a feeling that we will need alcohol for tonight"_He said revealing his dimples, which was the only thing Arizona had gotten from her father.  
_  
__"Yeah ok, well buy a lot then"_She said to her husband when he went out the door.

Arizona came down the stairs

_"Is Sadie coming?"_ Kate asked, she didn't really like Sadie. She was a bit crazy like the rest of her family and she didn't like having Arizona around her. Sure Arizona was a big girl, but still Sadie was too crazy. She had promised Arizona though that she would give Sadie a chance since she was Arizona's friend. And she also trusted Arizona so if Arizona saw something good in her friend, then there must be something there.  
_  
__"Yes she is"_Arizona smiled

A/N: I don't know how good this was, this is kind of a build up for the next chapter that will be the dinner. And trust me the dinner will be fairly interesting.****

What did you think of me bringing in Sadie to the story?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks everybody for the reviews. I actually felt bad for not updating so fast since everybody is so nice :). So here's the dinner. I've written a bit from different POV's.**

Callie was pissed of to say the least. Her parents had forced her to go with them to eat dinner at Arizona's house. They couldn't understand why she didn't want to join them and she didn't want to say what happened with Arizona today at the bookstore. When they arrived at the Robbins house Callie took a good look at the house. It hadn't changed so much the past few years and she remembered all the fun nights they've had in the house. They used to have movie nights, Callie, Arizona, Addison, Mark, Teddy and Del.

Shit Callie thought to herself, she had heard about Arizona's twinbrother getting killed at war last year. Callie was in Europe when Aria had told her and she wanted to call Arizona when she got home. However somehow Callie forgot about it.

"_Calliope are you coming?"_ Carlos called after Callie who was standing and looking at the house.

"_Yeah dad I was just taking a trip down memory lane, it's a nice house"_ Callie said smiling and caught up to Aria.

"_Nice house? It's okay, but they don't even have a tennis court"_ Aria said arrogantly and Callie glared at her.

"_Aria! It's more normal not to have a tennis court in New Bern than to have one. They maybe don't have our money but they aren't poor."_ Callie almost yelled at Aria. She was annoyed by how Aria always was such a snob,

"_Okay Okay"_ Aria said gesturing to Callie to keep it down _"What the hell is your problem today?"_ She asked Callie

"_Nothing, I'm just tired that's all"_ Callie replied

"_Yeah me too, sitting by the pool is so exhausting"_ Aria said and Callie thought at first that she was joking, but she wasn't.

Carlos knocked on the door and Daniel opened.

"_Hey it's the Torres's come in"_ Daniel greeted the family.

"_Danny, thank you and here's some wine for the dinner"_ Carlos smiled handing over a bottle of nice wine.

"_Thank you. Maria, Aria and Callie you look lovely tonight"_ Daniel smiled and the women returned smiles. "_And Callie, long time no see" _he leaned to hug Callie "_Welcome home_" He smiled into the hug, As they pulled away Callie gave him a small genuine smile

"_Thank you Mr Robbins, it's good to be home_" Callie said

"_Don't Mr Robbins me, I feel old you can call me Dan_" He said revealing his dimples.

"_Okay Mr..um Daniel_" She replied, Daniel had talked to her father when she came out that she was gay. If he hadn't talked to her father God knows what would have been, Daniel was kind of like an extra father to her since then. After her dad came around she knew that it was Arizona that had convinced Daniel to talk to her father.

They moved in to the dining room and everybody greeted each other. Arizona and Callie had an awkward hello, neither of them really wanted to say hi since they were stubborn. However they both knew that if the families caught up on the fact that they weren't friendly to each other at the moment it would be a worse situation. They were sitting and eating when Arizona heard her father put down his fork. She knew immediately what that meant, interrogation time.

"_So Callie__ what kind of degree do you have now?" _Daniel asked

"_It's a BFA in English, sir"_ Callie replied

"_Hmm"_ Daniel said silently "_So what now?"_ He asked sceptically

"_Daniel"_ Kate warned, she knew that her husband often spoke impulsively. Arizona sat and felt how she sunk more and more into her chair.

"_No it's fine"_ Callie said _"I'm actually writing a novel and I came back home to do it. There's no place like home"_ She said smiling.

"_Well that sounds interesting Callie, so what's it about?"_ Daniel asked now curious like a child on Christmas eve waiting for its presents.

"_Actually nobody has read it yet, which means that it could be really bad"_ She gave out a nervous laugh _"But I can tell you that its a love story"_ She said

"_A love story? Well Callie I can tell you this. Women love love stories, so that's a good choice I'm sure it would sell"_ He said laughing and Carlos laughed too agreeing, However both Carlos and Daniel got evil glares from their wives.

"_It's not like a Nora Roberts love story. Not very much intrigues and that sort of things. This is more a story about true love"_ Callie said smiling, she was humble but she was still proud of her story. Nobody except for Arizona noticed that Callie looked at her when she said 'true love'. Callie doesn't know why she looked at Arizona, but she did.

Arizona didn't get the chance to react before the doorbell rang.

"_Excuse me I'll get that"_ Arizona said getting up and hurried to the door not wanting to show that she freaked out over Callie looking at her when she said 'true love'. She tried to convince herself that it was a weird coincidence and that she doesn't even like Callie anymore. Arizona could hear them talking about the love story in the dining room while she opened the door. When she opened it she saw Sadie.

"_Hey Sadie"_ Arizona said smiling. She had been to two 'dates' with Sadie. She slept with her on both, she never really felt that there could be anything more than just sex between them. Sadie is a bit crazy, not a bit really, she's very crazy. All she ever does is partying, yeah that's about it. Arizona isn't perfect either, she's had her fair share of girls whom she never returned calls to or whatever. With Sadie it's just about having fun and Sadie doesn't care if Arizona doesn't call back. She just pops in unannounced and hits on Arizona's dad.

Sadie came in and gave Arizona a kiss

"_Hey, I was wondering on my way over why you called. Are you that horny? I know I am"_ Sadie said smiling.

Arizona gave out a chuckle

"_No..not really, I was wondering if you wanted to eat with us"_ She said.

Sadie could feel that something is up.

"_Is that so? With your dad?"_ Sadie said smiling

"_Yup...and please just stay away from dad, there's plenty of fish in the sea." _Arizona said feeling a bit disgusted. _"Now lets go and eat, you're already late"_ Arizona said taking Sadie's hand and leading her into the dining room. Sadie was a bit surprised that Arizona took her hand but went with it.

When they came in to the room Sadie noticed that everybody said hi except for one of the young latinas. It was at that moment Sadie understood what was going on.

"_Sorry I'm late, I really don't have a reason for it"_ She trailed off.

"_Well you're here now and that's what matters"_ Kate said giving Sadie a smile. If Kate knew that Sadie had almost proposed sex to Daniel she wouldn't be so nice.

"_So Callie Arizona and I were talking today about the bookstore and that we could use an extra person. And now when I come to think about it I don't think there's anyone more suitable for the job. I mean you're friends with Arizona already and you know a lot about books and literature. So if you are interested we would be pleased to have you" _Kate said happy over finding the perfect person in her eyes to work for them.

Arizona's eyes widened from shock at her mothers words. She should have seen it coming, Callie was perfect for the job and she was friends with Arizona. At least that was what Kate thought.

Callie was a bit stunned too. It would be Arizona's worst nightmare to have her at work. Callie knew Arizona better than most people and she knew that Arizona hated to be around people she doesn't like. So now it was Callie's time to play and she wanted to piss of Arizona.

She smiled at Kate

"_If it's okay with Arizona I would be more than happy to work there"_ Callie said

"_Of course Arizona doesn't mind, I'll call you tomorrow and then we can talk about it"_ Kate said and Callie gave her a 'okay' nod.

Arizona sat and tried not to show how uncomfortable she felt in this situation. The others didn't notice really, but Sadie and Callie did.

Sadie leaned over to Arizona and whispered.

"_Now I know why you called. Don't worry you can use me to make that hot and angry latina jealous any day of the week. But just so you know, you are sooooo paying for it tonight"_ Sadie said before squeezing Arizona's thigh. Very very high up. Arizona gulped, she could feel that she was getting turned on. No matter how Sadie was in person she was great in bed, and that was the important thing.

"_Arizona, what are you whispering about. It's rude to whisper among a party"_ Kate said to Arizona feeling a bit of irritation for her daughters behavior.

Callie smiled at Arizona getting barked at, but soon the smile would falter.

"_I'm sorry Mrs Robbins, I was just trying to convince Arizona that we should tell you something"_ Sadie smiled almost devilishly and Arizona wondered what was going to come out of Sadie's mouth. It could literally be anything. _"Maybe some of you have been guessing it, but I'm Arizona's girlfriend_" She said holding Arizona's thigh on a tight grip. _"Isn't that so honey?"_ She asked Arizona continuing to going towards Arizona's crotch with her fingers. Arizona tried to keep a straight face, but it was very hard. So she smiled and laughed nervously.

"_Yes, Sadie is my girlfriend"_ Arizona said smiling and looked straightly at Callie before looking around the table and then reaching Sadie's gaze _"It feels good with her, she could maybe be the one"_ Arizona said, even though she was lying it felt good saying it just to irritate Callie. The rest of the table smiled except for Callie and Maria that looked a bit disgusted.

Callie felt nauseous seeing them together. Arizona saying that Sadie could be the one just sounded so wrong.

"_Um I think I am going to go home, I don't feel so well. It's probably still the jet lag. I am sorry, thank you for the dinner it was nice"_ Callie said getting up from the table.

Arizona tore her eyes from Sadie and watched Callie get up from the table, Callie looked at Arizona and didn't know what to say so she said the only thing that came to her mind.

"_I'm happy for you Arizona"_ She said.

What Arizona wanted to do was to get up and kiss Callie. The fact that Callie felt sad or angry or whatever over Arizona being with someone else made the anger towards Callie pass away for a second. However she then remembered Callie's insult from today.

"_Thanks"_ She said coldly giving Callie a fake smile.

Callie then said goodbye for everyone and went out.

Arizona looked at Sadie and Sadie could see that Arizona felt bad.

She leaned over to Sadie first "_My room in ten"_ and then she turned to the rest. _"I don't feel so good either, I'm going to go up to my room. Thanks for dinner"_ Arizona said getting up quickly and hurried up the stairs.

"_I really hope there isn't something wrong with my cooking"_ Kate said worried

"_No worries honey it's delicious"_ Daniel said giving Kate a reassuring squeeze. Sadie felt sick over Daniel showing Kate affection.

Sadie finished with her dinner and so did Aria. They both got up from the table at the same time and went to the staircase.

"_So what's really up?"_ Aria started

"_What do you mean?"_ Sadie replied

"_You're not Arizona's girlfriend, you two don't fool me and I don't know what's up with my sister" _Aria was confused

"_Fine, but don't tell Callie I said this"_ Sadie said and Aria gave her a nod _"I think that your sister is in love with Arizona, but Arizona is with me. She just didn't feel comfortable showing it around Callie, she didn't want to hurt her feelings. But we're in love"_ Sadie said smiling and Aria believed her.

"_Okay, well it makes sense."_ Aria said _"Anyways I'm leaving now, it was nice meeting you Sadie"_ Aria said before turning and leaving.

Sadie stood and smiled. She liked to fuck with people, in more ways than one. She thought to herself that she should maybe give the whole Arizona-thing a shot. Nobody has really ever been nice to Sadie like Arizona has, not that she and Arizona had some strong bond. But the dimpled blonde had a warm personality and didn't really care so much about Sadie's past. And the fact that Callie likes Arizona or whatever made the whole thing better.

**CALLIE'S POV**

I started to walk around the town and ended up at Cunningham Bridge and looked out at the water. Why do I really care? Arizona is in my head, despite the fact that blonde hated her. And somehow even though Arizona acted this way I want to do things to Arizona that I shouldn't be doing.

Arizona has a girlfriend plus she hates me nowadays. I felt things for Arizona back in high school, but I turned her down at the bus station and now I can't take it back. Even if I had said to Arizona that I liked her back then things would still have gone down the drain. I was going of to college and she was staying here.

God why does this have to be so hard? One minute I don't like her and the next I do.

**ARIZONA'S POV**

This is so wrong, I'm in my bed waiting for Sadie and all I can think about is Callie. I can't believe Sadie told everybody that we were a couple, I like Sadie, but Sadie and I will never work. She's just a distraction and it almost feels wrong using her to make Callie jealous. Was she jealous? She did look jealous at dinner, but was she really? And why the hell am I thinking about her all of the time?

She turned me down at the bus station, fine I was just a friend to her nothing else. However she didn't even call me when Del died, a simple phone call would have been enough. She was friends with Del too, I mean I get it that she didn't want to have anything to do with me. But Del died and she could have called.

I hear the door opening

"_Hey you ready?"_ Sadie said smiling, but soon it faded _"Have you been crying?"_ She asked and then I noticed that I was crying.

"_Yeah um I was just thinking about my brother"_ I said, well it was partly true, he was one of the reasons.

"_So it had nothing to do with that Callie girl?"_ Sadie asked and saw that I didn't respond_ "Because I don't mind you using me to make her jealous as long as we have enough sex"_ Sadie asked laughing

"_Don't talk okay"_ I said pulling her in for a kiss. There wasn't really any affection in it. _"Let's just get over with this"_ I said taking of Sadie's shirt and started to remove her jeans.

"_Fine by me"_ Sadie replied

**THE MORNING AFTER**

I wake up feeling the sun against my face and Sadie holding me. As I turn around I really don't care that I woke her up. Maybe I'm mean using Sadie like this, but if she doesn't like it she can leave. But she won't.

"_Morning sunshine"_ She said giving me a kiss

"_Good morning"_ I muttered

"_Are you pissed that I stayed the night?"_ She asked confused

"_No, of course not"_ I said trying to reassure her

"_Look Arizona I don't know what's going on with that Callie girl. And frankly I don't really care, but I think you should know something"_ She said and I caught her attention. _"I talked to that girl Aria and she told me that she didn't know what had happened between you two, but Callie really dislikes you. She had said some things to Aria that aren't worth repeating."_ She said and I felt a pain in my stomach.

I turned around so I didn't face her anymore.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you this, but I thought that you should know it so you can get over whatever you need to get over with that chick"_ Sadie said.

"_I'm sorry Sadie, but can you leave. I need to be alone"_ I said, I didn't want to be around anyone right now. Thank God I don't have to work today.

"_No problem"_ Sadie said and got up, got dressed, gave me a kiss and left. I was actually surprised that she left without arguments.

Why did Callie hate me so much?

**CALLIE'S POV**

I woke up hearing Aria playing Rihanna outside by the pool. Big shocked. I went down to the pool and sat on the chair next to hers.

"_So what happened to you last night?"_ She asked me

"_Nothing I just didn't feel good that's all"_ I said lying to her, I didn't want to tell her the real reason.

"_So it had nothing to do with Arizona"_ She said looking right at me and I turned away not looking at her. _"I take that as a yes"_ She said probably feeling great over my misery. Aria's greatest love in life was to watch people being miserable.

"_I really don't want to talk about Arizona"_ I said getting up and walking away

"_She's in love with her"_ I heard Aria say and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"_What?"_ I turned around and walked back _"Who's in love with who?"_ I asked knowing already what the answers was going to be.

"_Arizona and Sadie are in love"_ Aria said and then she probably saw the look on my face. Aria took of her sunglasses and looked at me and for the first time in my life I think I felt sympathy from my sister _"Look I talked to Sadie last night and she said they were in love. I don't know what's going on, but I thought you should know that"_ Aria said and I just stared at her before walking back into the house.

Of course Arizona moved on, especially after how I turned her down. And now she's in love with Sadie and I'm not going to wreck that and why do I feel like this? Arizona doesn't even like me and I care about her. No this is it, I'm not going to feel bad about this.

Except for the fact that I am and now I have to work with her. I really don't have too, but I don't want to just sit around the house. I need to make my own money.

This is going to be a nightmare.

**A/N 2: So did you like Sadie? ;) Was the POV thing good or should I skip it in later chapters?**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 DAYS LATER**

**CALLIE'S POV**

I've been avoiding Arizona for 4 days now, but today is the day I'm going to start to work at the bookstore. I could have turned the job down, but I don't want to do it because of Arizona. I like her in spite of the fact that she is a complete bitch. When you grow up you have to learn to be able to work with people you don't function with.

This is me growing up.

Arizona's "special one" is so stupid, she could do much better than Sadie. I mean what the hell, the name Sadie means princess. Yes I looked it up on Google, but Sadie is no princess, she's a whore.

Why do I even care anymore?

I walk over to the dresser and pick out some simple khaki shorts, and I take the poloshirt that Kate gave me for work, she even embroidered my name. It says Calliope, it was probably Arizona's idea to mess with me.

Finally I got out of the house, the BMW is standing at the driveway with the top off, awesome!

**ARIZONA'S POV**

No Calliope for 4 days, I've been avoiding her a lot since Sadie said that she clearly hates me. I wonder what she said about me that isn't worth repeating. I don't feel that I have done anything wrong.

Okay maybe me lying about Sadie being my girlfriend was wrong, but still. I have the right to move on, she did leave me abruptly and then she didn't call, text or e-mail me for 4 years. She didn't even call when Del died which I think I deserved even after everything. A simple phone call from her would've have helped more than all those doughnuts I ate.

Callie is going to be here in about 20 minutes and so is probably Mr Jennings. Maybe he'll hit on her instead of me now. While waiting for her is start to read "Of mice and men" again, that's true friendship, something Callie and I had years ago. Until she shot me just like George shot Lennie. I already know the ending why am I reading this?

I put the book away after only a few pages and then I hear the door open, it's probably Calliope, but when I look up I see that it's Sadie.

"_Morning sunshine"_ She says coming at me and gives me a kiss and I can feel that she wants to deepen it but I pull away. Maybe Callie will come and I don't want her to see us for some strange reason.

"_Hi Sadie"_ I say giving her a smile. She looks confused.

"_What's up with you?"_ She asks

"_Nothing I'm just tired."_ I say not looking her in the eyes, because she would see that I'm lying.

"_Is that so?"_ She asks clearly not believing me _"A good cure would be sex, we should totally have sex in the storage"_ She says excitedly.

"_I'm not in the mood"_ I say getting up from the chair and move over to a shelf and start to move some books around.

"_You're not in the mood? When are you ever not in the mood?"_ She asks and I can feel that she's getting a bit angry.

"_I'm not in the mood okay?"_ I say, now I'm annoyed. I'm not a fucking rabbit. _"Besides I'm working" _And what comes out next is barely a whisper _"Maybe you should try it"_ I say and I see her eyes widen.

"_What's that supposed to mean? I thought you would be happy to see me, I set my alarm today just to come and see you"_ She says angrily

"_It's almost 10 am and it's a weekday, it's not an accomplishment that you're up." _I then look her in the eyes trying to make her understand _"Look Sadie we're sex friends and that's all we'll ever be, your words not mine after our first date"_ I say

She then looks hurt.

"_Maybe for you, but not for me. You're the first person that is really nice to me"_ She says and I can see that she's being honest and for a moment I feel bad for her.

Then I remember how she treats people

"_Maybe if you were nicer to people they would be nice to you too"_ I say calmly

"_I am nice to people! When am I never nice to people?"_ She asks and I can see that she really doesn't think she's rude.

"_Are you serious?"_ I ask her and I don't see any reaction _"Maybe you should stop stealing other girls boyfriends and girlfriends. Maybe you should stop hitting on married men like for example my dad. And you should maybe not yell at old ladies in the grocery store just because they aren't as quick as you when they pack their groceries"_ I say and I can see that she is getting more mad. Which means that I'm not getting through to her.

"_Fine, but those are little things"_ She says seriously, is she for real?

"_Okay, we'll you're right trying to sleep with my dad is just a little thing."_ I say sarcastically. _"Look Sadie I'm sorry, but Calliope is going to be here soon and I need to prepare some stuff"_ I say and Sadie makes her 'now-I-know-what's-going-on-face.

"_Aah the bitch Calliope, what kind of name is that anyway? I don't get it Arizona, I thought you were smart. Why do you even care about her? After everything she said..."_ She says angrily

"_First of all I like the name, it's unusual and nice. So is mine, do you think my name is stupid? But enough about names, I don't care about her, what did she really say? You never told me that"_ I say angrily, I like the name Calliope and I like my name even though I got teased when I was a kid.

_"No you're name is like the state."_ I've told her about my name already and still she says state._ "I've already told you that it doesn't matter. If you don't care about her then why did she get the job and not me?"_ Sadie yelled

"_She got the job because my mom gave her it, you were there and you saw that I didn't have any saying in the decision. Besides you hate books, you hate to read overall unless it's the 'National Enquirer'. Callie on the other hand loves everything there is about literature and she is more qualified for this job than you. Plus it's not like you ever showed any interest to even ask if we needed help around the store!"_ I yell back

"_You're not so qualified either, you only have a high-school education-"_ Then I cut her off

"_Maybe I only have a high-school education, but I graduated as the top of my class and I was the valedictorian. I got into Harvard but I didn't go to college for other reasons, not because I'm a moron. You on the other hand dropped out of high-school two months before graduation"_ I say angrily, maybe I'm saying hurtful things but so is she.

"_Fine whatever, you always want to have right."_ She says clearly annoyed _"So do you want to have make-up sex?"_ She asks like nothing has happened.

"_NO! I don't"_ I say, why can't she just leave.

"_You know what? I don't need this, I don't need this stupid bookstore, I don't need you and your stupid pining after Callie. I started to like you, but you really are a bitch and you have some big issues"_ She says and starts to walk out.

"_Likewise, don't bother coming back"_ I yell after her. I really don't care if she comes back

**CALLIE'S POV**

As I'm starting to walk into the store I see the door flying open and crash into someone. When I see who it is I immediately feel sick.

"_Watch it bitch"_ I hear coming out of Sadie's mouth and I raise my eyebrows to show her that she needs to chill

"_I'm sorry I wouldn't have crashed into you if you've had walked out of the store like a normal person"_ I say _"And I prefer not being called a bitch"_ I say warning her.

"_Whatever bitch"_ She says looking away

"_Okay what the hell is your problem?"_ I ask her

"_My problem is that you're around, my fucking problem is that you're hanging around Arizona like a lost puppy!"_ She yells

"_Okay first of all I'm not hanging around Arizona like a lost puppy, I haven't seen her for days and if I had a choice I wouldn't have been to that dinner either. You don't have to worry about me stealing your girlfriend"_ I say to her trying to make peace even if she is being a complete bitch.

"_No you can have her, I'm done with that whore"_ She says before walking past me and turn around and see her walking away. What the hell was that?

I walk into the store and see Arizona standing with her back against me.

"_Trouble in paradise?"_ I ask her, I know that it's kind of mean. She turns around and I can almost see smoke coming out of her ears.

"_It's really not any of your business Callie"_ She says and I know that I shouldn't push her anymore about the Sadie-thing.

"_So now it's Callie? I thought my name was Calliope"_ I say pointing at my shirt.

She laughs

"_Yeah well Calliope sounds better"_ She says, did she really say something nice to me?

"_Wow"_ I say and she looks confused

"_What?"_

"_Nothing it's just the first nice thing you've said about me in days"_ I say

"_Yeah well at least I don't talk about things behind your back"_ She says quietly. What?

"_What do you mean, you lost me at behind your back"_ I say to her.

She laughs and shakes her head

"_You know it's not important...I just think that if you have something to say you should say it to my face"_ She says and I still probably look dumbfounded

"_Okay Arizona really what the hell are you talking about? When did I ever say something bad about you behind your back?"_ I ask her and she raises her eyebrows not believing what she is hearing.

"_I hate being lied to Callie you know that, which you are doing right now. I know that you've talked about me to Aria"_ She says

"_What? I don't talk to Aria about things and especially about you, where did you get this from?"_ I ask her

"_It's not important"_ She says and then I realize where she got it from.

"_Sadie"_ I say laughing _"Arizona I'm sorry but that girl is messed up and I don't know why you believe her. Clearly she is a psycho and I saw it with my own eyes just minutes ago. She has fucking brainwashed you"_ I say to her trying to convince her that she's wrong.

"_Why should I believe you?"_ She asks suspiciously

"_Because whatever happened between us, you still know me. I'm still the same Callie that I was four years ago"_ I tell her and I see nothing but pain in her eyes.

"_I thought I knew you...and I'm not the same Arizona. The Arizona you used to know is gone. First you took a piece of the old me and then the rest died when Del died...by the way a phone call after that would have been nice. He was your friend too"_ She says and I can see that she's about to cry.

"_I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I was on a vacation and then I forgot"_ I say and I really hope that she believes me _"Me not calling had nothing, nothing to do with what happened at the bus station"_ I tell her and I can see that the tears are starting to stream down her cheeks. However she is trying to hide them and all I want to do is kiss her. Even after everything I can't stay away from her.

"_It doesn't matter anymore"_ She says wiping the last tears _"We should start to work, you have a lot to learn"_ She says to me, if anything Arizona has never disappointed when it comes to change the subject.


	5. Chapter 5

**ARIZONA'S POV**

I didn't want her to see me cry, but she did. And then she made that face. The face that says 'I feel so bad for you'. Well I don't need her pity, I really don't. Did the fact that she didn't call really have nothing with to do with what happened at the bus station? Or is she lying to make me feel better?

I snap out of the questions in my head when I hear her voice

"_Where am I supposed to put these?"_ She asks holding up two books

"_You can put them over here"_ I say walking over to a shelf where there are biography's.

"_Okay thanks"_ She says smiling and starting to put the books in order. _"So do we have some kind of discount or something, some of these books seem interesting"_ She says acting all normal.

"_Um you can borrow whatever book you want and bring it back without coffee stains or whatever" _I say distantly.

"_Okay so have you read Sarah Palin's memoirs?"_ She asks and all I do is look at her and frown. Now she is pissing me off

"_Really Callie? Really? She's a freaking homophobe and I should read her book?"_ I say, is she taunting me now?

"_Well you can still read it and laugh at her...I'm gay too and I was thinking of reading it"_ Callie says

**CALLIE'S POV**

I know that I'm pissing her off, but it's the only way for her to talk to me.

"_Well Callie that's the difference between us. Can we just work and not talk?"_ She asks and I feel like I should stop to push her buttons.

"_Fine, so what should I do?"_ I ask her since she's kind of my boss

"_We don't have any deliveries today. So you can do whatever you want for now"_ She says walking past me and sits down at a chair a few feet from me.

"_Okay, I like this job already"_ I say smiling, she doesn't return my smile

I sit and contemplate what to do or say for a while. I really want to know what's going on between her and Sadie.

"_What is it Callie?"_ I hear Arizona say

"_What is what?"_ I ask confused, what is she meaning?

"_What is it your thinking of, you're practically thinking out loud"_ Arizona says looking at me with a smug grin, she could always tell if I had something on my mind.

Well two can play this game

"_I was thinking about Sadie and what was going on between you two."_ I say and I can see that the smug grin fades away. Now I have one instead.

"_I've already told you that it's none of your business"_ She says angrily, but I decide to push them a teeny bit more.

"_That bad huh?"_ I say and I can see how pissed she is getting _"I just think you deserve better"_ I tell her.

"_Like who Callie? It's not like there are so many lesbians in this small town!"_ She says, really?

"_So what you just picked a random one?"_ I say "_That is completely messed up"_ I add

"_Well yes, the one I wanted didn't want me back!"_ She says and I know that she means me _"So I went for someone else, but it doesn't matter anymore Sadie and I are over. Are you happy now?"_ She says getting up and walking into the storage room.

Crap I pushed her buttons and made her upset. I should be happy, but I'm not.

I sit and continue to write on my novel in my notebook. I didn't want to bring my laptop. After about 15 minutes Arizona walks back in silence and starts to read a book.

I can feel that she is glancing up from time to time, but I just sit in silence and enjoy the fact that she's checking me out.

The day continues with customers coming and going.

**ARIZONA'S POV**

I'm trying to read my book, but somehow I can't stay away from looking at her. I don't think she's noticing me. As customers come and go I show Callie how to do stuff and she's a quick learner.

Soon I see that it's almost 4pm and she's supposed to go home earlier today since it's her first day.

"_It's almost 4pm Callie, you can go home"_ I tell her and she looks up from her notebook.

"_Really? Because I can stay if you need help"_ She offers nicely, almost too nicely smiling

"_It's a slow day Callie, it's almost stupid to have two people working on a day like this"_ I say to her with a little bit of laughter.

She laughs and shakes her head

"_Yeah you're right. I'm just going to use the bathroom and then I'll go"_ She says getting up and walking in to the bathroom.

Why is she making me feel all tickly and makes me feel butterflies when I look at her?

She walks back and grabs her bag.

"_Well I'm off then, I'll see you tomorrow"_ She says. I could close the store earlier and ask her to go and get some coffee, but I can't. Even if maybe Sadie made the whole thing up about Callie talking shit about me behind my back I still don't trust her. Not even for coffee.

"_Yeah bye" _I say and we exchange smiles and she walks out.

I start to move some things around and I see her notebook. I walk out of the door, but I can see that she's already gone. Crap, well I'll give it to her tomorrow.

I put it on the desk and now I'm just staring at it. I wonder what it's about, but no it's personal I shouldn't read it. However it is maybe going to get published and then everyone will see it. But it's still wrong, God why am I so nosy?

After a few minutes of contemplating I decide to read it a little. Just a few pages, it's handwritten so it's not a lot. Why did she write it by hand at first? When I start to read I see that I'm thrown in the middle since I'm confused. All of the sudden I'm reading more than 15 pages. It's about two girls which shocks me really I wouldn't think that Calliope would write a lesbian love story.

It's about two friends, one of them is named Ariadne and the other one is Carmen. I'm not giving that much thought in the story until page 17. When Ariadne tells Carmen she loves her at a bus station and it's raining.

.God

This can't be happening, I'm starting to feel dizzy. I really shouldn't read more. But I'm curious about what went on in Callie's I mean Carmen's head. God this is confusing.

When I turn the page Carmen kisses Ariadne it stops there, but I've read more than enough. I drop the notebook at the floor, but I can't get the fact that Carmen kissed Ariadne in the rain and I can't help but smile that Callie wrote it like this.

I'm picking up the notebook, but then I hear Callie walking in.

And I'm standing with the notebook in my hand looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Callie looks shocked and a teeny bit angry when she sees me.

"_Arizona is that my notebook?"_ She asks seriously

"_Um..yeah...no..I don't know I just saw it"_ I say, crap why am I so stupid?

**CALLIE'S POV**

When I walk in I see that Arizona's holding my notebook. Did she read it? She definitely read it I can see it by her stuttering. Crap! I start to get angry by the fact that she went through my personal stuff.

And by the look on her face she has read the whole thing.

"_I forgot my notebook and what you read the whole thing?"_ I ask angrily. She just makes an innocent look on her face

"_Sorry I really didn't read it"_ She says and I can see that she's lying. I take the notebook from her and I barely touch her hand but I can feel a jolt of electricity going through me at the touch. I look up and see her looking intently at me.

"_Okay then"_ I say removing my hand and I start to walk out of the bookstore.

"_Callie"_ She calls after me and I turn around and face her.

"_Yes?"_ I ask her.

"_I was thinking..but um never mind"_ She says and I can't help but wonder what she wanted but I won't push it.

"_Okay"_ I say looking at her confused _"Well I'll see you tomorrow"_ I say giving her a smile.

"_Yeah bye Calliope"_ She says giving me a smile that is showing off her dimples.

When I walk out of the bookstore I can't help but smile for some reason. I don't know if she read what was in the notebook or not, but in one way I hope she did. Because in that case she would know that I regret my actions that day.

And she said Calliope.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks guys for the great reviews, I've said it again and I'm gonna say it now. They make my day. Okay this one is long and I actually know how I want to end it lol. So enjoy this and the final chapter will be posted in a few days :) I don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes. **

When Callie came home she couldn't stop thinking about Arizona. The girl was in her head completely. After she had dinner with her family she went to her room and started to continue on her novel. However she didn't know how to continue it.

The whole novel was based on her and Arizona's friendship, but she changed what happened at the bus station all those years ago. Now she didn't know what to write next so she just wrote everything from the notebook on her laptop.

When she was finished Callie laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. The scene from the bus station played in her head, however this time Callie kissed her. Then the door opened.

"_What are you smiling about"_ Aria asked

"_Um knock much?"_ Callie asked annoyed by Aria's intrusion

"_Hmm...Arizona?"_ Aria asked smiling and sat down on the bed. Callie let out a groan.

"_Yeah"_ She said silently

"_Isn't she with that girl Sadie?"_ Aria asked confused

"_Not anymore, she's kind of a psycho. She had told Arizona that I had talked bad things about her behind her back"_ Callie said annoyed.

"_What?"_ Aria yelled _"I knew it! I knew they weren't in love, but Sadie convinced me they were. I guess psychos tend to be good liars"_ Aria said angrily. She didn't want her sister to be hurt.

Then a silence fell upon them

"_So now you have a chance with Arizona right?"_ Aria asked trying to cheer Callie up.

"_I don't know she is kind of pissed Aria"_ Callie replied

"_Yeah but she pretended that Sadie was her girlfriend just for you. Which means that she still likes you, which means that she wants you"_ Aria said excitedly. She has never been this excited when it came to Callie.

"_Maybe, I don't know"_ Callie mumbled

"_Do you like her Callie?"_ Aria asked

Callie sat up and looked at Aria and smiled

"_I think I do...no not think I do really like her"_ She said and Aria got all warm and fuzzy inside for being a kind of matchmaker. Then she slapped Callie on her head.

"_Hey what the hell Aria!"_ Callie yelled trying to wipe away the pain with her hand.

"_Sorry, but sis you really need to stop being a freaking chicken and do something about it"_ Aria said

"_Like what?"_ Callie asked

"_Go out with me to Joe's. Arizona is maybe going to be there who knows. I've seen her there she's kind of a regular"_ Aria said

"_Wait...you go to Joe's?"_ Callie laughed. She couldn't picture her sister in a simple bar.

"_Yeah it's a nice mood"_ Aria simply replied

"_Who are you and what have you done to my sister?"_ Callie laughed

"_Ha ha"_ Aria said sarcastically _"Look I'm beginning to be humble. Just a little. So get dressed and I'll see you downstairs in thirty minutes"_ Aria said and went out of the room.

All Callie could think about was what to wear.

**Meanwhile at the Robbins house**

Arizona hadn't been able when she got home. All she could think about was Callie and the notebook. More exactly what was written in the notebook,

Then her phone rang

"_Hello"_ Arizona answered

"_Hey Arizona it's Teddy"_

"_Hi Teddy what's up?"_ Arizona asked her friend

"_Not much, so I'm bored and I was thinking that we could go to Joe's for drinks"_ Teddy said

"_I don't know if I'm in the mood for drinks Teddy"_ Arizona replied

"_Well the drinks will get you in the mood"_ Teddy said cheerfully

"_I don't know it's been a long day"_ Arizona said, she hadn't told Teddy yet that Callie is back. And she was surprised that Teddy hadn't found out that Callie was back

"_Has something happened?"_ Teddy asked, she was starting to get worried

"_Callie is back"_ Was all that Arizona said

"_Really?"_ Teddy asked, she was surprised _"When?"_

"_A few days ago and now she is working in the bookstore"_ Arizona said

"_Oh, well then you really need a drink. I'll pick you up in an hour"_ Teddy said and Arizona wanted to protest but Teddy had already hung up the phone.

She could call Teddy and say that she doesn't want to go out for drinks, but she could use a drink after a long day like this.

**JOE'S**

When Callie comes in she gets flashbacks from the days when she used to come here and use her fake id. Aria went to talk with a few guys and Callie laughed at her sister being such a flirt. Callie came to the bar and saw Joe. She had been hanging out at the bar a lot during her high-school years.

"_Hey Joe"_ She said and flashed him a smile

"_Callie?"_ He asked, he didn't remember her so clearly

"_Yeah don't you remember me?"_ She asked feeling a bit hurt.

"_Of course I do, but you've changed"_ He said smiling. _"So what can I get for you?"_ He asked

"_A beer and a tequila shot"_ She said

"_Coming right up"_ He said and gave her the drinks.

"_So how old are you now Callie?"_ He asked smiling

"_22"_ She said

"_Wow really? I remember that you were 22 a few years ago"_ He said and she could feel her face getting red.

"_Yeah Joe you totally bought that I was 22 back then"_ She said proudly

"_Hmpf I knew you weren't 22 and I knew that your name wasn't Betty Langston"_ He laughed.

"_You knew? And still you gave me alcohol?"_ She asked surprised

"_Well it looked like you needed it"_ He said sadly

She was just about to reply when she heard the door open.

Entrance Arizona.

Callie tried to not drool at Arizona. She had tight tight jeans and a pink shirt that showed a fair amount of cleavage. Arizona was laughing at something Teddy had said and showed off her dimples. Callie felt like she was torturing herself and then Arizona came up to the bar but she didn't see Callie at first.

"_Hey Arizona, the usual?"_ Joe asked Arizona

"_Hey Joe"_ She replied overly excited _"Yes the usual"_ She said and then she turned her head and saw Callie sitting a few seats on her left.

Arizona moved over to the seat next to Callie.

"_Calliope what brings you here tonight?"_ Arizona asked

"_Hi Arizona, I just needed a drink"_ Callie replied

"_No kidding"_ Arizona said and downed her drink.

"_Woah take it easy there tiger"_ Callie laughed.

"_Callie, I'm not a lightweight"_ Arizona said trying to convince Callie that she wasn't when in fact she was.

"_Yeah whatever you say"_ Callie smiled taking a sip of her drink

"_So did you like your first day at work?"_ Arizona asked

"_Yeah but my co-worker was pretty annoying"_ Callie teased which made Arizona smile

"_Really? It can't be Arizona because she's awesome...and hot I may add"_ Arizona said confidently

"_Hah well she was the only one there"_ Callie smiled at Arizona's confidence.

Just when things felt like they were getting better they got interrupted

"_Well well what do we have here? Isn't it my old bitchy sexfriend and the girl that wants my leftovers"_ Sadie sad angrily, she was clearly drunk and both Callie and Arizona exchanged awkward looks like they wanted to kill Sadie.

"_Look Sad-ie"_ Callie said joking with her name _"You should really stop acting the way you do because you might get hurt"_ Callie warned her.

"_What? Are you going to hit me? Because I can take you down you little spic"_ Sadie yelled so practically the whole bar heard her. Callie was starting to get really pissed.

"_Look I was born in Miami and I'm older than you which means that I've lived here longer than you"_ Callie said and got up from her seat and was in Sadie's face.

"_Because your parents jumped the fence"_ Sadie retorted

"_Okay Sadie that's enough"_ Arizona yelled and tried to pull away Sadie from Callie

"_Don't touch me you whore"_ She yelled at Arizona and pushed her and just as Callie was about to hit her because of all the things Sadie had said Aria beat her to it.

The whole bar heard when Aria's hand left a mark on Sadie's face.

"_I've been wanting to do that for a while!"_ Aria yelled and both Arizona and Callie were shocked.

"_You little bitch!"_ Sadie yelled when she snapped out of the pain from the hit she took. She was just about to lunge at Aria when Joe intervened.

"_I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call the police"_ Joe said calmly to her

"_She was the one that hit me not the other way around"_ Sadie said, her face was red especially at the spot where Aria had hit her and you could almost see smoke come out of her ears.

A tall handsome man spoke up

"_Well all I could see was a drunk woman insulting two other women. How about you guys?"_ He asked the rest of the people at the bar and they agreed with him.

Sadie ran out of the bar in a split second. Aria just laughed at what happened

"_I've never done something like that before. A ROUND ON ME!"_ She yelled and everybody cheered her on.

She then turned to the guy and smiled

"_Thanks"_

"_Mark Sloan pleasure to meet you"_ He said flirting with her

"_Aria Torres, so are you going to buy a drink for me?"_ She asked

"_Aaah a forward girl? I like it but technically you just bought me a drink as well as the rest of the people in here"_ He smiled

"_Right"_ She laughed

"_Why don't we go over there"_ He pointed at a booth in the darker section of the bar.

"_Sure"_ She said, she knew what his plan was and she liked it.

He took her hand and lead the way and Aria turned around to Callie and mouthed "so hot" and made a thumbs up.

Callie laughed at her sister and turned to Arizona

"_What the hell just happened here? And did my sister just walk away with Mark Sloan of all people?"_ She asked

"_I don't know"_ Arizona shook her head sadly_"Look Callie I'm really sorry about this mess. I feel so embarrassed"_ She said with some tears in her eyes

"_You don't need to apologize for anything Arizona, Sadie's to blame. And you have nothing to be ashamed of"_ Callie said trying to reassure Arizona that she wasn't mad at her. She took her hand and smiled and they could both feel everyone around them disappear.

"_Oh if you only knew"_ Arizona said silently

"_What do you mean?"_ Callie asked, she couldn't figure out what Arizona had to be sorry about now.

"_The notebook"_ Arizona said silently and all Callie did was that she pulled away her hand from Arizona's and went to the bathroom.

Crap Arizona thought but she knew that she didn't want to lie to Callie.

Arizona ordered a few more drinks, now she really needed the alcohol.

Callie got into the bar bathroom and it was empty, she believed Arizona earlier today when she said that she hadn't read the notebook. What did it mean now? How much had she read? 1 page? 15 pages? She knew about the fact that Callie likes her and that she liked her back then, did she know about the kiss?. However Arizona read something highly private and that was not okay.

Callie sat down on the cold floor and decided to sit until Arizona went home. A few minutes later Callie started to cry. She really had no clue what she was going to do. Should she forgive her? No she can't forgive her, she lied to her about a big thing.

People came and went, they just thought that Callie was hammered when in fact she was very sober.

Arizona stopped feeling tipsy, instead she felt drunk, like really drunk. And she needed to pee since drinking leads to the need to go to the bathroom. She stumbled over to the bathroom and had totally forgotten that Callie was in there after all the drinks.

When she came into the bathroom she didn't even notice Callie at first. But then she turned around

"_Callie? Are you following me?"_ Arizona slurred smiling and Callie glared at her.

"_I've been in here for a while now Arizona, I would say that you're the stalker"_ Callie said angrily. Now she was annoyed by the fact that Arizona got really drunk and tried to win Callie over by being cute.

"_Yeah right now I remember"_ Arizona said and then she saw that Callie had been crying. _"Are you okay?"_ She asked and she somehow felt a bit more sober.

"_Yeah I'm fine"_ Callie lied

Arizona was just about to reply when the door pushed open and they both got pushed into a stall. Arizona got angry because every time she tried to have a conversation with Callie they got interrupted. Callie on the other hand was pissed because she got pushed into a tight space with Arizona. Not that she didn't enjoy the fact that she was pushed up against Arizona. She could actually feel herself getting turned on.

The people that had pushed open the door didn't know that Callie and Arizona were in there. Soon Callie would get nauseous, they could hear a pair kissing.

"_Do you have a condom?"_ Callie could hear Aria say and Callie gasped but Arizona was quick to put her hand on Callie's mouth.

"_Ssh"_ Arizona whispered and Callie nodded so Arizona released her grip on Callie

"_No I don't, but I can pull out before I come, no problem"_ They could hear Mark Sloan say and Callie got angry. You can't play games like that and she really didn't want a baby with a six pack coming out of her sister.

"_Well I guess you're right"_ Callie could hear Aria say and she couldn't believe that her sister was this reckless. It wasn't just about the whole pregnancy thing, what about std's? God knows how many Mark has. Callie turned her head to Arizona and didn't know what to do. She really didn't want to hear her sister have unprotected sex with Mark Sloan.

"_Stay behind me and when I get out don't follow me"_ Arizona whispered. Callie could feel her breath against her ear.

Arizona pushed open the door and quickly slammed it shut so that they wouldn't see Callie.

Both Aria and Mark quickly pulled away from each other and looked at stood in silence for a few seconds before Mark spoke up

"_Hey Arizona how much have you heard? Do you wanna join us?"_ Mark asked while he imagined a threesome.

"_No Mark!"_ She yelled at him, the alcohol she had been drinking helped her to raise her voice. _"And you"_ She turned to Aria _"Don't you dare have unprotected sex with Mark"_ Arizona said angrily

"_What? I wasn't-"_ Aria started

"_Save it! Now get out I need to wash my hands"_ Arizona said

"_You haven't even flushed"_ Mark said, he suspected something and he was a bit annoyed by the fact that Arizona interrupted them.

"_Well I'm going to do that when I have washed my hands"_ Arizona said and she knew that it made no sense whatsoever. Mark and Aria exchanged looks, both were thinking that Arizona was really drunk.

"_Oookaay"_ Aria said _"Well Arizona nice seeing you again, but we gotta go."_ Aria smiled _"Come on Mark"_ She said and took Mark by the arm and they left. When they were out Callie came out of the stall smiling broadly at what Arizona just did.

"_Wow Arizona that was awesome. But I still think that they are going to go somewhere else and be nasty"_ Callie said with disgust in her face.

"_Yeah well I saved the day didn't I?"_ Arizona smiled proudly.

"_Thanks"_ Callie said and pulled in Arizona for a hug. They stood holding each other for a minute, taking in each others warmness and smells. Arizona could feel Callie's breasts pressed up against her own and that together with the drinks she had made her horny.

Arizona pulled away and looked Callie in the eyes and wanted to kiss her, and before she knew it she did. Callie's lips were softer than Arizona ever could imagine. She had been wanting this for so long and now she had it.

Except she didn't

Except she was drunk

When Callie pulled away a smile formed on her face. Arizona hadn't opened her eyes immediately, but when she did she smiled

"_So much better than you wrote it"_ Arizona said before she realized that she just said something she shouldn't have said.

"_What?"_ Callie asked and Arizona could see a hint of anger _"You mean...you read?"_ Callie asked since she knew that Arizona would know what she meant.

"_Um no I don't know what you mean"_ Arizona said trying to turn away from Callie otherwise Callie would see that she was lying. Callie grabbed her by the arm and looked Arizona intently in the eyes and pleaded for the truth.

Arizona couldn't lie anymore

"_Fine okay I read it"_ She smiled _"And I'm super happy about what you wrote and I know that I shouldn't have read it since it's personal. But it'll get published when it's finished anyways"_ She smiled and took a step towards Callie and was about to kiss her when Callie pushed her away.

"_No! You can't just read something private, it doesn't matter that it'll maybe get published. You read it and then you lied about how much you read."_ Callie said before walking out of the bathroom.

Arizona stood silent, she couldn't believe the mess she made by lying.

Then she felt nauseous and hurried over to one of the stalls and threw up.

Great. Just. Great.

"_I'm never going to drink again"_ She mumbled to herself before going out of the bathroom to look for Teddy and tell her she would go home.

She only saw a glimpse of Callie walking out of the bar.

**A/N 2: So? What did you think? :) I find it hard to write a cat and mouse thing when the characters swap between being a cat and a mouse lol. The next chapter is going to be the last...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Final chapter!**

**ARIZONA'S POV**

I wake up lying on the cold tiles in the bathroom and when I look up I see my mom standing with a smirk.

Every time I woke up last night I was in the bathroom and then after a few seconds I threw up. I really had too much to drink last night.

"_Arizona"_ She said shaking her head laughing _"Haven't you realized yet that alcohol isn't something for you?"_

"_Mom please I don't need any lectures okay, I already feel like crap"_ I tell her, she loves rubbing it in my face.

"_Fine, but if you don't get ready soon you'll be late for work"_ She says and turns to walk out

"_What?"_ I yell after her and my mom turns around _"I can't work, I mean I REALLY can't work, I feel like crap"_ I tell her. My head is going to explode, my whole body feels limp, I'm fairly convinced that I'm going to throw up again.

"_Well you should have thought about that before drinking on a weeknight"_ She tells me, duh like I don't know that

"_Yeah well I didn't and I'm calling in sick today"_ I tell her

"_You can't do that Arizona, I have a lunch meeting at 12 and I can't leave Callie alone"_ She tells me, I can hear the panic in her voice

"_Sure you can, Callie will be just fine I've showed her everything. And if there's a problem she can call, me or you. Although she's probably going to call you"_ I say sadly

"_What? Have you two been in some fight?"_ She asks

"_No I mean yes, but it doesn't matter she'll be fine"_ I tell her and thank God she drops it.. Then I start to feel that feeling in my stomach before I run into the bathroom to puke.

Great. Just. Great

I can't see my mom's face, but I can't totally picture her smiling.

**CALLIE'S POV**

I wake up with a headache. I didn't drink a lot last night, but a lot happened which gave me a headache. The weather outside isn't making anything better. It's raining and the clouds are almost black. All I want to do is to sleep.

However I need to go and work.

With Arizona

Perfect.

While I'm getting dressed Aria runs in and shuts the door and lies down in my bed and pretending to sleep.

"_Uhm Aria"_ I ask her shocked by her coming in like a storm

"_Callie if dad asks I slept here"_ She says looking scared

"_What?"_ I say and then I see what she is wearing _"Are you wearing what you wore last night"_ I ask her

"_Yes okay..I slept at Mark's"_ She says and she looks happy

"_Eww that's just eww and now you're in my bed."_ I say a bit disgusted that my sister slept with the village whore.

"_I've showered"_ Aria says plainly

"_Okay whatever"_ I look at my watch _"I'm going to be late"_ I say walking out of the room

I hear her ask how things went with Arizona, but I pretend that I didn't hear what she said.

I run down the stairs and grab a banana, not the perfect breakfast but it'll do. Quickly I take my car and drive to work.

When I come inside I see Kate.

"_Good Morning Mrs Robbins"_ I say smiling

She looks up from filling out some forms

"_Hi Callie, and it's Kate to you. I'm glad to see that you're feeling better than Arizona"_ She says laughing

"_What do you mean?"_ I ask her

"_Let's just say that Arizona is 'sick' today"_ She says with air quotations and I laugh.

"_Oh so she's not coming to work today?"_ I ask her

"_Nope, I'm going to be here til lunch. Then I'll have a lunch meeting and you'll be here alone until we close"_ She says and while I'm happy that I don't have to deal with Arizona I really don't feel like being alone.

"_Are you sure I'm going to be able to handle everything on my own?"_ I ask her, I'm not quite sure I'm ready to be here alone on my second day.

Kate laughs at me

"_Oh dear you'll be fine. Arizona said that you will do fine."_ She says smiling and I can't help myself from smiling at the fact that Arizona has faith in me. But no I'm angry with her I shouldn't smile at her words.

The time went on during the morning and customers came and went. When I got back from lunch it was Kate's turn to leave.

"_I'm leaving now. If the day continues to go slow you can close up earlier. Here's my phone number if you need anything. You have Arizona's number too if you need help, she's probably feeling a bit better now"_ She said and left me her number and she could see that I was a bit insecure

"_Don't worry everything will be just fine, what could go wrong?"_ She reassured me and smiled.

"_Thanks..um yeah I don't think there's going to be any problems" _

"_Oh I almost forgot, here's the key for the drawer in the desk. There's some extra money there if you run short of change in the cash register. I think there are but you can check"_ She said handing me the key and pointing at the drawer.

"_Thanks"_ I tell her and she hugs me before leaving.

I look out through the window and I can see that it's starting to rain again. Great no one is going to go shopping for books on a day like this.

I move over to the desk and slump down in the chair and I remember that she told me to check if there was change in the drawer.

I open the drawer and I can see that there are a lot of papers. Some drawings that were made by a child were in there and I can recognize that Arizona made them. With flowers, butterflies, her parents, her brother all in pink clothes. I laugh at the drawing.

When I continue to check through the drawer it feels like I'm prying. But Kate gave me the key so it isn't prying right? I can feel something in the bottom under a stack of papers and when I finally pick it up I smile.

It's a picture of me and Arizona on the day we graduated. We both look so happy, who knew that the day after would change everything. I take a good look and draw my finger on her face. How can she make me feel so much?

She hurt me when she read my notes. However who was I to write a novel about her? Should I really be angry? Clearly she still loves me and I love her. Even though I may have not wanted to admit it to myself I do.

That's why I care so much what she does.

If she loves me and I love her why am I having this monologue with myself?

I need to see her.

I need a plan though. I quickly gather my stuff and lock the store. The rain is pouring heavily now and I think I just got my idea.

**ARIZONA'S POV**

Ouch my head how is it possible that it hurts this much? The rain isn't helping either.

I deserve it though, I read something that is private to Callie even though it's about me and I totally deserve this headache. Maybe I should go down to the bookstore?

No bad idea that would just piss her off even more.

But she got mad last night, that means she cares right? Maybe she wants me to chase her?

Hmm I need a plan...when I sober up because I don't think I'm sober yet.

* RING *

Oh the doorbell I take a quick look in the mirror to see if I'm decent and I put on a shirt and a pair of softy pants and move slowly to the stairs since my head is aching.

* RING * * RING *

What the hell, stupid salesmen. I shouldn't answer the door but if I don't they'll just come back. I heard them the first time

* RING *

"_I'm coming"_ I yell so that they can stop ringing and I could feel a jolt of pain in my head when I yelled

As I'm walking to the door the doorbell rings again

"_WHAT?"_ I yell through the pain in my head when I open the door. It takes me a second before I register who is at the door. It's Calliope...a wet Calliope. In the pouring rain with wet hair and her t-shirt is white.

"_Um hi Arizona is this a bad time...I can leave"_ Callie says she probably saw that my jaw was down at my feet.

"_You're not a salesman"_ Is all I get out and she looks at me with confusion

"_No...I'm not...look this is a bad idea I'll just come back later"_ She says starting to turn away.

"_Calliope"_ I call after her and I should probably say something else but I don't know what. _"You'll get pneumonia"_ I say like I'm her mom.

And then I give her a smile and she gives me one back and quickly comes towards me and grabs my hand and pulls me out of the house.

"_Callie what are you doing?"_ I yell and start to scream when I feel the cold rain running down my back.

"_We're going for a ride"_ She tells me and pushes me into the car. Not gently, she really pushes me.

"_Callie what the hell, I haven't even locked the door" _I yell although I am a bit intrigued what she's up to.

"_Don't worry this won't take long"_ She says giving me a devilish grin.

Okay maybe I'm not that intrigued. Maybe she's going to murder me.

She starts the engine and starts to drive, we sit in silence and I can feel that she's looking at me.

"_Arizona you're shivering"_ She says worriedly when she sees that I'm shaking.

"_Well I'm sick and you pulled me out of the house in the pouring rain and now I'm going to get even more sick"_ I tell her angrily although she can see that I'm not really mad.

"_Oh shut up"_ She laughs _"You're not sick, you're hungover...served you well"_ She says the last part silently and I let it slide.

"_Are you going to tell me where we're going?"_ I ask her

"_Nope"_ She simply says.

After a few minutes we arrive at the bus station and she gets out of the car and opens my door.

"_Callie if this is a mean joke then I can tell you that it's not funny"_ I say remembering the last time we were at this bus station in the pouring rain.

"_It's not a joke, I wouldn't do something like that to you"_ She says smiling and I actually believe her. _"Come on now"_ She says and I follow her.

She then stops abruptly at the same spot as last time and looks me in the eyes.

"_Arizona I need you to promise me to be quiet now when I talk. Which I know is a hardship for you, but if you don't I'm going to get distracted and I've put a lot of thought into this"_ She says and I just nod.

She takes out a picture out of her pocket and gives it to me. I then see that is a picture of her and me at graduation. My God she is pretty.

"_Wher-"_ I start to ask her where she found this but she cuts me off.

"_No talking remember?"_ She says and I nod

"_Arizona...the last time we were here I was confused and you told me that you loved me. I didn't know what to do so I got on the bus, because it seemed like the easy way out. I later learned that it wasn't. It was a big mistake. I hurt you so much that day and I need you to know that I was hurt too. Then I came back and saw you and I relived all of those feelings. I didn't know how to write that kissing scene in the novel until I saw you again. The rest is done, it was the last part. These last days have been tumultuous and you've been angry, I've been angry"_ What?

"_In that pic it's you and me Arizona on our graduation day. Two best friends. I had no clue that everything would change the day after. When I saw it today I knew that I had to see you. Because I love you Arizona and this time I'm not leaving, not now not ever. I love you and I think you love me too and all this fighting isn't worth it. Because at the end of the day I'm miserable without you. So Arizona if you'll have me I want you to go on a date with me"_ She says and I'm stunned. I literally can't move. I can feel tears burning in my eyes

"_Now you should say something"_ Callie says with a nervous smile and I'm still silent. Say something _"This was a bad idea"_ Callie sadly says.

"_You love me?"_ Is all I can muster out.

"_That's all you got from all that?"_ She asks frowning

"_No...yes...I mean no it's just a lot, but really you love me?"_ I say still not convinced

"_Yes! Why is that so hard for you to believe?"_ She asks me

"_Look at me! I'm a mess and stuck in this hole"_ I say to her crying

"_I want you to be my mess and I want to be with you. It can be in this hole or it can be somewhere else"_ She says smiling.

Before I know it her lips are on mine and Callie moans into the kiss. We're standing in a crappy bus station. The rain is pouring, but nothing else matters because Callie is here with me. The kiss becomes more intense with tongues softly exploring each other. My hands are at her sides pulling her in even more. Our shirts are so wet and sticking against our bodies. I can feel droplets hitting my face. I've never felt this way before. I could kiss her all day every day like this.

We pull away for air and put our foreheads against each others and just stand like this for a few seconds.

"_So where are you taking me on our date?"_ I ask her

"_I was thinking of my parents house in France"_ My eyes widen _"It's maybe too big for a first date, but all those years ago I should have brought you with me instead of having some pervy Frenchmen hitting on me when all I had on my mind was you"_ Ha! She didn't hook up with Frenchmen.

**NO ONE'S POV**

"_Why didn't you come back?"_ Arizona asks Callie. If she missed her so much why didn't she come back? Arizona wondered

"_I couldn't face you after everything"_ Callie says sadly and there are tears in her eyes. _"So France?"_ She asks smiling through the tears.

"_I'm sorry"_ Arizona says before turning away. Callie stands shocked. Arizona then turns around and gives her a super magic smile. _"You're not going to stop me"_ Arizona laughs and Callie's face turns from disappointed to a shake with her head.

"_Come here"_ She says pulling Arizona in for a quick kiss _"That was mean"_ She says making a totally fake pout.

"_When are we leaving?"_ Arizona asks her and her face lights up.

"_Whenever you want"_ She says and they start to walk to the car

"_I really hope that the novel is dedicated to me"_ Arizona says hopefully

"_Why would I dedicate it to you?"_ Callie teases

"_Because if it wasn't for me humiliating myself you wouldn't have a story. Remember that when you have a best-seller"_ Arizona says smiling

"_I wouldn't have you either, and you didn't humiliate yourself"_

"_Calliope"_ Arizona says

"_Okay maybe a little, but you made me realize that I love you. And when or if I have a best-seller you're going to be next to me. But I was thinking of maybe not even publishing the book"_ Callie says and Arizona's eyes widen.

They reach the car and Arizona takes Callie's hand

"_I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, but I want a house of our own in France and not being at your parents"_ Arizona says, she couldn't believe that she was talking about having a house together with Callie.

"Wow u-haul here we come" Callie laughs and Arizona starts to giggle _"How do you even know that it would be a successful book?"_ Callie asks

"_Because you're my girlfriend and I'm awesome. In case you didn't know that rubs off"_ Arizona says proudly

"_Girlfriend, I like that"_ Callie says

"_I love you Calliope now lets go and pack"_ Arizona says getting in the car

"_But who is going to help your mom at the bookstore?"_ Callie asks

"_First of all I haven't had a vacation in God knows how long. Second she'll find somebody else"_ Arizona says.

"_Maybe Sadie's interested"_ Callie laughs and Arizona burst out in laughter

"_She can have Mr Jennings!"_ Arizona laughs and they continue to laugh at the cost of Sadie.

The girls drove away to pack for a vacation that was well deserved.

**A/N: Well that is the end! Thank you everybody for the support. I really loved writing this, it was an idea that came up in my head when I couldn't sleep. Now 7 chapters later it's ending. I'm a bit sad actually, I kind of have a lot of ideas, but not enough time to write a sequel. Maybe in the future.**

**If someone wants to make a naughty chapter about the sex on a beach in France at sunset a lá April Kepner feel free. Just tell me first :)**

**REVIEW! :) **


End file.
